Ora to Share
by zarinia131
Summary: Ora is a rare and powerful recourse in the galaxy and Kayn is known to rip it from any one who has it...but why can't he pull it from this one girl? Hope you enjoy. Rated t and adventure genre for now, may go up later, not sure.
1. Chapter 1

The hunt for Ora was a violent and bloody one. Many lost their lives looking for, mining or stealing it and very few had it themselves. Blood was shed left and right, assassins became popular and deadly and the universe became much more dangerous.

One of the most dangerous was a male by the name of Kayn, armed with his Ora infused limb and scythe. He and the Morning-star crew where the ones to avoid. They were taking Ora and lives as easily as breathing.

Kayn gave a huff as he walked down the now empty hallway, shredded bodies along each wall from the massacre he committed. He looked around as a small noises heard. He raised an eyebrow as he moved threw the hall quietly till he found a cage covered with a tarp in a small side hall. He swung Rhaast around and used the tip to lift the edge of the tarp. Underneath was a week looking girl, curled up, looking sick but with a well known golden marking on her shoulders and cheek.

"You possess Ora?" The female shied away from his voice but Rhaast's glow showed the fear on her face as she gave a small scared nod. He hummed as he crouched, flicking the tarp back so he could get a closer look. "Now why would they put a young lady like yourself into a cage?"

"i...used Ora to...save my own life...but..."

"That's illegal."

She gave a small nod and shifted a bit. The way she moved, he caught on quickly that her arm was damaged, maybe even broken. He stood and stepped back, eyeing the lock. "Stay perfectly still." he said softly before summoning the power in Rhaast as he spun the blade a few times before swinging it into the lock, shattering it. The girl whimpered and shook a bit more, cowering away from the door. Kayn would have normally slayed her and pulled the Ora from her body but something stopped him. He didn't know what and it mildly pissed him off. He let go of the scythe which float right by him. "Come here." he mumbled as he pulled one of his belts off. She came closer and he used the belt to tie her arm to her chest. She gave a small whimper as he tightened the belt. "I know it hurts but it's worth it." he mumbled as he secured the belt then reached over to grab Rhaast. "Stay close. I'm collecting Ora, then we leave."

"O-okay..." she whispered as she moved behind him. He gave a small nod and ran down the hall. He was a fast runner and the girl stayed right with him. This made him smirk a bit.

_"Very impressive."_

_"Kayn, do you have a crush on that human girl?"_

_"What no, shut up Rhaast."_ He gave a huff as he continued back down the hall till he kicked down the door, motioning her to stay by the door but not to come in further. He then went to work, killing everyone and pulling Ora from them all. Part of what he pulled, he put into his scythe and the rest into his hands and chest. He gave a dark chuckle and looked back at the girl...only to be shocked. Apparently he had missed one guy who had gone for the girl. But instead of screaming or running, she had snapped into action, stealing the mans dagger and killing him before kicking the body away.

"Huh, didn't take you for a fighter..." he mumbled, approaching her and set Rhaast in place. The scythe float in place as it did before as he extracted the Ora. Instead of absorbing it though, he offered it to the girl. She bit her lip before reaching out to take it, absorbing it with a thankful smile.

_"What are you doing Kayn? why not keep the Ora for yourself? why give it to her?"_

"Shut up Rhaast. I have my reasons."

"Huh?" she looked at him a bit confused before he sighed and chuckled.

"Sorry, my scythe has a consciousness and likes to be mouthy."

"Oh..."

_"Watch your tongue, boy."_

"That reminds me, Ii never got you name..." he hummed as he retrieved Rhaast and put it on his back.

"M-my name...it's..."

-  
Aaaaaand cliffhanger  
Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger but I need time to write more~ (totally not sorry~)  
Zari out~


	2. woops

Okay, so I jumped into this story idea way to soon. I thought something completely wrong about Kayn's story until I looked more into it. Now I am now reading up on the lore behind the odyssey skins and will be shifting the story a bit to accommodate.


End file.
